Christmas Beats!
by The Red Merc
Summary: A new, but mysterious, member of the SSS plans a surprise for the whole school on the day of Christmas Eve. Every SSS students are gathering everyone up so they can witness the surpirse that is in store for them.Wonder what it would be... Rated K : little language


_Thought I should put up a Christmas thing up with a new anime. Hope you guys enjoy, and Merry Christmas! (B_

_p.s. There may be a few errors, I am aware of it._

_-The Red Merc_

"Yui", a voice calls out from behind a pink-haired girl in between heavy breaths, "come on, he's got something he wants to show us."

Yui looks down to the heavily panting Hinata, holding himself up with his hands on his knees, then shouts, "What's wrong with you, you idiot?!"

Hinata looks up at her with a frustrated look, then shouts back, "Shut up and help me out, will ya?!"

Yui just sighs, giving up the argument, then calmy answers, "Fine, let's go."

Yui follows the stumbling Hinata through the hallway, suddenly finding T.K. break dancing at the side.

"T.K.", Hinata calls out, "come on, follow us. He got something he wants to show us."

Finishing up with a spin on his back on the floor and hopping back up perfectly, he replies, "Sure dude, lead the way!"

Now, looking like the three stooges, Hinata, Yui, and T.K. continues their walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey Matsushita, bro", T.K. calls out to the big guy with a row of empty bowls in front him, "drop the beef udon and follow us! The big bro has something to show!"

"Yeah, alright", Matsushita replies, getting up from the table, "we need everyone?"

"Yeah", Hinata answers, "he said this one is going to be big."

Matsushita shrugs in confusion, but follows along with the group.

"T.K., can you stop dancing for once", Hinata pleads, walking along in the hallway with the group.

"Can't stop the groove", T.K. says in response, slightly singing the words.

Hinata just sighs with a smirk. "You will be once you feel how cold it is outside."

...

"How much more do I need to lay out", Otonashi asks to a figure, lining up some boxes.

"Just a few more then we're good", the figure answers, writing on a clipboard as he looks up at the snowing, evening sky.

As Otonashi sets up the last three boxes, he walks over to the figure, shivering slightly, and looks down at the clipboard.

"What's that", he finally asks.

Putting down the clipboard but still observing the cold evening sky, the figure just ignores his question and says, "You should go over and get that girl, Angel. Everyone, even the NPCs, are going to want to witness this."

"But she's our-"

The figure cuts him off as he lifts his mask only from his mouth, revealing a smirk, and faces Otonashi. "Just get her, will you?"

With just a nod as an answer, Otonashi leaves the figure alone, continuing his gaze at the snowing sky.

"And don't forget to give her a coat! She'll be freezing her ass off without one!"

...

"Shina, drop the broom and the scissors", Hinata orders to the balancing Shina on the roof, "Mr. Boss Man wants us down at the baseball field."

"Alright", Shina answers, "but I'm taking these with me."

_Ugh, we're gonna look like a bunch of morons, _Hinata thinks to himself, lowering his head.

And as the group of five walks down the halls, that is just what everybody is thinking as they look at them; both NPCs and SSS.

Which was probably expected from everyone: one guy break dancing as he walks, another eating countless bowls of beef udon, a young-looking girl with a bunch of people a few years older than her, a girl balancing three objects at the tips of her fingers, and a blue-haired embarrassed guy. Well, at least that blue-haired guy has some dignity.

And, to make things worse, they find Noda outside at the front of the school, swinging his axe around as if he's all gung-ho.

"I'm not so sure if I could actually talk to that guy", Hinata nervously says to the group.

Then, Matsushita steps up front and shouts, "Hey, Noda! Your nightmare wants us all at the baseball field!"

Then, as he heard 'your nightmare', Noda freezes with his axe pointed straight ahead of him, his back facing the group.

"Uh, Matsushita", Hinata questions, wanting to know what was up.

"It's nothing", he replies with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, I'm coming", Noda shouts back, his voice not sounding so tough anymore.

"Jeez, what's wrong with that guy", Yui asks, sounding very curious.

"Big tough guy isn't so tough anymore", T.K. says, still dancing.

Shina just studies Noda, still balancing the broom, scissors and pencil in hand.

"Well, let's get going", Hinata says, walking towards Noda, shivering. "And let's go find some coats too."

...

Otonashi is walking at the side of the school, looking down as he thinks.

_Why does he need 'everybody' to see this?_

Then he finds Takeyama, Ooyama, and Takamatsu, only Takeyama and Ooyama with a computer in hand and large coats on.

"Guys, what're you doing", Otonashi asks, stopping in front of the two.

"I don't even know if you ask me", Ooyama answers, scratching the back of his head as he shivers.

"Well you might want to get a jacket too."

Otonashi just stares at the two typers.

"Be sure to get the Girls Dead Monster group and Yuri at the baseball field in five minutes."

"Ok", Takeyama replies plainly, pushing up his glasses then continuing to type.

"Oh crap, five minutes", Otonashi shouts to himself.

Then, he hurries off towards the entrance.

...

"Hey, Guild", the same figure as before says into a radio.

"Yeah, this is Char", the voice in the radio replies.

"Get everybody up here. You guys may want to see this. And be up here in at least two minutes."

"Sure thing", Char replies. "Hey, everybody! Get ready to move topside in two-"

Char then shuts off the radio as he continues ordering all of the Guild members.

...

The figure looks over to the baseball field from atop a large tree. He sees a huge amount of people in large coats crowding the baseball field and close to the fences. He then looks up at the snowing, dark sky, predicting the right time to start things off. Looking back at the baseball field, he finally spots the main SSS members: Hinata, Shiina, Matsushita, an awkward Noda, T.K., Yui, Ooyama, Takeyama, Takamatsu, Yuri, and the Girls Dead Monster group; all in their warm, large coats and scarfs as the other NPCs and SSS.

But, no sign of his close friends, Fujimaki and Otonashi. As well as Angel.

_I can't have those three slow me down like this,_ he thinks to himself.

So, he hops down from the large tree, takes out a lighter and ignites it, then lowers the lighter to the line, tilted boxes.

Igniting one box, a large firework zooms out from that tall hill and into the sky, exploding into magnificent colors. As the figure looks down to the baseball field, he sees everybody's attention drawn to the firework.

"Hey, so you are here", a deep voice says from behind.

The figure turns around to the voice, then says, "It's rare to see a Fujimaki species up here without a jacket."

"Shut up", Fujimaki replies with a chuckle.

He sits down with his back against the tree, facing the open view of the baseball field and trajectory of the fireworks.

The figure lights another firework after the other, sending the two straight over the baseball field to explode into two large green, red, blue, and white spheres.

"Have you seen Otonashi around", the figure asks, facing the colorful sky dimming away.

"That newbie", Fujimaki asks in response with a scoff. "No, haven't seen him anywhere."

Turning away from the dark, snowy sky to another box, he says, "I see."

He skips several boxes and lights the one almost to the far end.

"Why'd you skip all those fireworks", Fujimaki asks, watching the box ifnite and fly over the field.

"Those are the special ones that even he has to see."

...

"Wow, that one was huge", Ooyama says in amazement, looking up at the warm, exploding colors.

Another firework explodes, quickly followed by another, both evaporating all of the flakes of snow around.

The sound of awe is heard throughout the whole baseball field.

"So he did all this", Yuri asks aloud, astounded by the red, green, blue, and white explosion.

"I'm just as surprised", Hinata replies, looking up at the dimming lights.

As he looks over at Yui looking up at the sky with a happy expression, he just smiles.

_Now I see,_ Hinata thinks to himself. _Thanks a lot, Cross._

...

Setting another box of fireworks aflame, the figure looks up at the oblivious Fujimaki. All the guy is doing is just staring at the exploding colors with a lost expression.

"Remembering the times when you were alive", the figure asks.

Still, Fujimaki stares blankly at the warm colors in the snowy sky.

"Hey, I have her", Otonashi says in the dark trees.

The figure looks up at the boy emerge out of the darkness of the trees; a girl with white hair, matching the snow around the four, holding his hand. She has on a hot pink coat, warm looking gloves, and earmuffs.

"I guess you care that much of the enemy", the figure says with a smile beneath his mask, lighting another box.

"But you told me to-"

He was interrupted by the explosion of the huge, colorful firework lighting all the darkness nearly everywhere. Even Angel is starting to get lost in the colorful sky.

"You know, I even got the whole Guild to come up here to enjoy the view", the figure says, looking down at another open field surrounded by trees, which is occupied by a large amount of people in tattered industrial clothing.

Otonashi looks down at the same open field, then gives off a warm smile at the back of the masked figured.

Angel tugs at Otonashi's sleeve, then plainly asks, "What was the special thing you were going to show me?"

"This is it", he responds with another warm smile.

"Well, on the contrary...", the figure starts, lighting another box, followed by the zoom of light over the baseball field.

"... THIS is it."

After the color dims out, the figure goes over to the boxes he skipped and quickly lights each of them up, but in some kind of pattern.

As all of the fireworks zooms out into the snowy sky, a heavy, rapid thud rumbles into everybody's hearts.

The exploding colors didn't explode in colorful spheres anymore. Instead, it exploded in colorful words.

**Merry Christmas!**

Now, this amazed everyone. It warmed their hearts even in this cold, snowy night. Then, more words exploded right under the dimming words, "Merry Christmas!".

**Class SSS!**

**We Are Truly Alive!**

Hollers, hooting, shouts, cheers, and everything else the SSS students are doing are heard throughout the field, as well as the Guild.

With a smile spread across Otonashi's face,along with slight tears, he shouts, "Cross, thanks for everything!"

"What was that", the masked figure, Cross, shouts back as he quickly lights up a lot more.

Even Angel and Fujimaki has their amazement and joy spread across their faces. Fujimaki, though, raises his fist in the air, shouting,"Yeah!"

Then, rapid explosions of colors erupts in the sky, nearly covering every inch of the sky in everyone's vision.

...

"Thank you, Cross", Yuri's group shouts loud into the color-lit sky.

Loud hooting, hollering, cheers, and shouts erupts loudly in the field from everyone SSS student.

_Thanks, Cross, _Char thinks to himself over the loud cheers of his Guild members.

Then, every last box of fireworks is sent into the sky, lighting up the entire snowy, cold, dark sky, as well as warming up the air by a few degrees.

Through all of the loud explosions and sounds of awe, Shiina still manages to keep up her balance with the broom, scissors, pencil.

_Cross..._

_Hey,I know it's past Christmas and all, but I just said 'what the hell, I'll go for it'. Hope you all enjoyed this Christmas special of Angel Beats. And if you were wondering, then your answer from me is 'Yes'._

_-The Red Merc_


End file.
